The Lines We've Crossed
by Cybergiant
Summary: Levi is an Ackerman, and Mikasa is his younger sister. Flashbacks of past to present. AU high-school. Warning: Incest undertones. For rivamika week 17/10/2013 (summaries will be edited some time, cover image credit: pixiv id 1405734)


PROLOGUE

**_Mikasa_**

_13:48PM_

Only if he flicked a gaze upon her, would she truly look into his eyes. Staring him down, challenging him in a look that says she's ready, and always will be. It is a rare occurrence though, he never really look at people passing to him, even the ones greeting him mornings. But they deal with it, so she should've. He's long lost and she would act as it is.  
The wind blow her thoughts as Mikasa Ackerman finally realized herself, and stopped pacing. This time she found herself in front of a glimmering blue scenery, the swimming club's pool.  
She sighed slowly, feeling her breath tingling her lips. Unconsciously wrapping her arms around herself as she walks to the glass door separating hallway from this club.  
It's cold today that wind got through the ventilation above the pool, but in no means would she care since it's not this club that she joined.

"The class haven't ended yet, the fuck are you wandering to?" a voice asked, deep and nonchalant.

Her foot planted itself on the ground firmly, stopping her body from moving and forced her to acknowledge the owner of that voice. She grits her teeth and spoke in a low voice, "Do you feel threatened by my presence that you escaped here?"

Levi scoffed, "It is rather sweet that you got out from the class to search for me, sis." he spat.

At that, she whips her head and faced him with blazing eyes. "Don't."

"Why? Do you feel threatened by our blood bond?"

The side of her mouth turns into a scowl, how could she ends up here of all places. She didn't even realize a figure sitting with his back leaning on the silver ladder of the pool. And that figure had just walked to her, his slanted glare now facing her just a feet away, unrelenting. "You're too angsty, sweet sister. Your mask is slipping."

It has been long since they've met alone, all the while in public he'd never do any acknowledging sign. And it still hurts either way. "It's not your problem anymore though doesn't it..." she said breathlessly, her glare softening just a level.

Feeling wasted, she eyed the glass door and turn to the ground, unable to face him. It had been English class and she left for a bathroom break, but she wanders off her thoughts again and ends up somewhere she hadn't realized going to. Sometime even until class ended and students roamed out. But never did she met her brother while then.  
Her brother sighed, his feature had almost got back to the old Levi, the glare now reflect a pained one. And for a second she forgot about Rivaille, and all that he had done. It was just Levi, her nii-san.  
Suddenly, he closed their gap. Levi leaned in and picks up a stray locks of her hair, clasping it in his fingers. All the while his other hand cupped the back of her neck.

The fingers raked her locks away from her nape, and he brushes his lips to her ear. His warm breath washed the air out of her lungs. Her beating heart throbs harshly, ringing her ears. And the pulsate on her wrist lifted. "You know nothing, Mikasa."

The next thing she knew was losing her gravity as his hands pushed her shoulder away and she felt engulfed in the stale coldness of water.

_14:28PM_

She woke up facing a warm sunlight and feeling a breeze each time the wind blew to her direction from the window courtesy of her damp uniform. Upon realizing where she is from the white bedding and curtain, Mikasa struggled into a sitting position, water-drops of her hair trickled the white coverlet as she sit.

"Ack!" someone said, a skitter of rubber clashing the ceramic floor could be heard rushing toward her. And a figure shadowed the curtain as it yanked open. Revealing the one and only nurse slash biology teacher Hanji Zoe. "You're awake!"

Mikasa averted her gaze to her uniform, feeling the dampness of it. Most of the moisture has soaked her bed, if she walks outside it would be enough to dry it up. "What happened?"

"Oh I was hoping that you'd explain that to me. You see, when I left for my last class and returned here there you are lying in the bed." she replied, leaning her back hand to Mikasa's neck. "Do you need a spare uniform? I could ask for one."

"No, I'm fine." she tried to remember the last thing that happened, it felt clogged before coming to flood her.

Levi kissed her ear, and pushed her to the pool.

Her face burns, whether it was from anger or shame, it burns. Hanji seemed to notice this as she popped a thermometer to her mouth, it beeped and showed. "39c! Gosh stay here, I'm going to-"

The door rumbled open and a guy with emerald eyes and dark brown hair stormed in, "Hanji-san! I'm borrowing a bed," he sighed tirelessly and flopped on the bed beside her.

"Good, Eren! You watch for her okay, I'll be back!"

"Wha- who!" his voice got cut off by a bang of the infirmary door and he craned his neck to his side. "Oh..."

They eyes met for a second, and he broke it off, standing up to slip out of his jacket. The redness from her flushed face seeps out as he clasped both hands on her neck, and her heartbeat dropped. Two people tried to kill her in a day?

But the thought left her when his hands left her neck and clasped her cheeks instead, it changes to her forehead and both ears, she jolted on that and he let's go. 'Eren' lifted an eyebrow, "You're not sick, expected since Hanji always wishes for a patient that she freaks too much."

He heads toward his jacket and throws a pocket warmer to her, "Keep it, before you reject my mom have a collection of these in her drawer so i can always ask for one. I heard what happened to your family." he picked up a towel from a shelf and throws it at her too, "There's a freakin' towel here, what the hell is wrong with her. Piece of advice, leave and never return or she will try to detain you for hours here."

Mikasa remained unmoving, staring at the guy as he shined, sunlight fleeting over his figure. He sighed and walks to her again, lifting the towel from her lap as he wraps it around her neck and shook it, her shoulder length hair twisting around her neck into a tangled mess. He lifted the towel to her crown, framing her face and covering her hair. "You're so hopeless."

Mikasa lifted a hand onto the towel, palming it. And look up to him, her mouth slightly gaping. "...Who are you?"

His eyes widened, and he laughed. His laugh twinkled like a light bells, "Jaeger. Eren Jaeger. The one seating in front of your seat two tables away. How could you ranked first in our class i wonder."

_14:35PM_

Her footsteps thumped soundlessly as she walked back to her class, pulling the sliding door aside and heading toward Sasha's seat. The girl busied herself with a baked potato on her grip, munching a bite as her view was blocked and she came to stare at a black sports bra. "Nani?" Sasha thought aloud, and fleet her eyes up.  
"Mikasa?!"

"Sasha." she replied, staring at the stacked bentou on her table. And drag her seat to Sasha's table.

"Y-your shirt," she jitters, her face abashed. "It's transparent!"

All of the guys in their class turn their attention to Mikasa's, and she looks down, only to just realized, and blushed. Her jacket was gone when she woke up at the infirmary, and Sasha lend her jacket to her. They quietly ate their lunch when Mikasa wouldn't answer what had just happened to her, and they walks side by side to their club, boxing.

On the hallway, a gloomy Rivaille could be seen marching. A pure rage on his facial feature. He's damp head to toe just like her minus the jacket, and his eyes flicked to hers. She could feel the side of his mouth baring fangs, and it flicked upward. Mikasa involuntarily shuddered, averting her gaze to Sasha. She's talking, her lips opened into a syllable, it formed into a line and a line of front teeth, and left gaping as she saw Rivaille walking in front of them. "Mikasa, I heard you have an older brother here. Is that true?"

Mikasa focused her attention straight on, refusing to meet his nor her eyes as she replied. "He's not my brother."

They passed each other, and his fangs disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I've scanned this over and over but i felt that there's this tons of grammar fails that if one highlights this, this page would came out alarmingly neon (all highlighters is neon right? RIGHT?). The worst part is that i wont be able to correctly know it because my main language isn't English but Bahasa Indonesia *sobs* ah i'm even bad at telling information in this note! So be warned ;_;

update 18/10: I just realized that editing document in ff could be proofread-ed using the Proofread Writing button ._. don't need no beta yasss~ (or you could apply as one, it's uhkae i don't bite)  
There's a guest that asked me on whether there will be a comedy here, since the genre has Suspense in it. I'd say that I'm bad at making a comedy but there might be a slight comedy some other chapters ahead. And yes this is LevixMikasaxEren. Thankyou for the f&f and the inputs :)

**Author's fact: **There's a reason on why the words is short. I typed this in my old Nokia 6120c, can you believe how hard it is to export this story since i typed it in _that_ keypad and putting it on Notes (the hardest application to export text)? I don't mind it though :3 Too bad my real phone is broken.

Ah well, welcome! Betcha couldn't guess their past? Yeah right the first chapter seems mysterious butthenextchapterswillbesoclicheandeasy. Faaaaahk.

Inputs are very welcomed :3


End file.
